CADENAS DE SEDUCION
by venii.seyer.5
Summary: Karin es esclava de sus propias cadenas que la tienen seduciendo gracias a ese estúpido hombre de pelo blanco que ahora se ha convertido en su maestro. HITSUKARIN He regresado e.e LEMMON HARD.


**CADENAS DE SEDUCION.**

* * *

 _advertencia : Esta historia tiene contenido sexual y algunas que otras palabras vulgares asi que si eres menor de edad cierra rápidamente esta pagina, Pero si eres aficionado de la literatura erótica :v leer bajo su propia responsabilidad Gracias._

* * *

Nombre. Kurosaki Karin.

Edad. 20 ños.

Estatura. 1.56

Profesión. Físico Matemático.

Histugaya Toshiro paso sus manos por su cabello blanco después de leer cierta información y abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de su amante de cabello negro que dormía plácidamente en su abdomen de dios griego, tiro el papel aun lado y poso su mirada en la chica dormida.

Tomo un par de mechones del pelo oscuro y comenzó a jugar con ellos, la joven se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos dejando ver un gris a tentador que estaba al redor de sus pupilas.

_ estuviste de maravilla anoche, sabes_ ella solo sonrió un poco y beso el cuello de su amado, sus manitas acariciaban los hombros del chico mientras dejaba una marca en aquella zona que se encontraba ya mordiendo, besando y chupando. Después de dejar una pequeña marca se hizo aun lado para encontrarse con el rostro del chico y besar se con mucha pasión, sus narices se rosaron y sus labios se unieron en estasis.

Toshiro que se encontraba cargando a la chica se puso de pie solo encontrar un poco de diversión con su amada, ella enredo sus piernas en su cintura y coloco sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, después de besarse sus ojos chocaron y sonrieron.

_me deseas no es así mi pequeña minina Karin_ la tomo de la barbilla con una mano mientras con la otra la sostenía del trasero.

_ así es capitán_ Karin mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Hitsugaya mientras lo seducía peligrosamente. _ solo usted sabe lo que quiero_ le repetía una y otra vez mientras buscaba señales abajo de su trasero, para su suerte el amiguito de Toshiro despertó de golpe y roso parte de la entrada de la chica haciendo la gemir.

El la cargo llevando la a la cama, tomo asiento y otro beso apasionante comenzó , esta vez se dispusieron a ganar territorio con sus lenguas. Estuvieron así por dos minutos hasta que el celular del peliblanco sonó.

Rápidamente se separaron, el fue a alcanzar lo y contesto.

_ Que mierdas quieres Volverna_ el albino frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su sexy peli-negra poner una cara linda e inocente, el sonrió mientras escuchaba con atención lo que decía ese estúpido de Yukio.

_ ya te he dicho que si hoy será la maldita junta a las 9:30 de la mañana_

...

_ entonces porque jodidas me marcas a las 6 de la mañana_ después de esas palabras el colgó y abrazo a Karin.

_ lo siento Karin pero tengo que ir a duchar me_Ella se separo de el, dejando caer sus pies al suelo pero no dejaría ir a su presa tan fácilmente, oh no claro que no!.

Rápidamente ella se inclino y con sus pechos grandes rodeo el miembro del albino solo dejando la punta rosa descubierta, con sus pechos comenzó a tallar su polla de arriba hacia bajo, unos gemidos se hicieron presentes por parte de el, mientras que la azabache, labia la punta de la polla.

_¡Maldicion K-Karin! _ gruño entre dientes mientras miraba a su amante hacer le cosas ahi abajo, Karin beso la punta del miembro y con sus pechos aceleró el ritmo.

_Joder_ por el amor de diós el albino estaba sufriendo mucho. Tan solo bastaron un par de frotaciones mas y un liquido blanco cubrió todo el rostro de la chica, los ojos semi-cerrados los contuvo el albino todo el tiempo y la jodida agitación desacelerada.

La morena se levanto del suelo dejando un pequeño charco con sus líquidos y se acerco a su amado sentando se en sus piernas. lo tomo de su camisa desabrochada comenzó a besar sus pectorales, con sus dedos pellizcaba los pechos de Toshiro y sus piernas perfectas se iban enrollando en su cintura.

_ eso te pasa por violar me_ dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el albino sonrió y comenzó acariciar la cintura de su peli-negra.

_ vamos preciosa fue realmente hermoso como te folle cuando tu te resistías de que no querías_ Toshiro sonrió y se humedeció los labios para devorar el pecho derecho de su Karin.

_ gnnnn_ se quejo ella, coloco sus dedos en la cabellera blanca de el y comenzó a repagar se mas a el. Estuvieron así por algunos minutos hasta que el se aburrió de lo que estaba haciendo, dejo un rastro de saliva en el pezón y quito a la peli-negra de su cintura, sin antes dar le una buena nalgada por desobedecer sus ordenes.

_ no te quejes de que quiera violar te cuando yo quiero al final y al cabo yo soy tu maestro, soy la persona que te compro solo para mi así que deberías agradecer me, mala gradecida. Mas te vale que cuando venga de la reunión estés en mi oficina con las piernas bien abiertas entendido ._

Se besaron por ultima vez y su maestro fue a ducharse.

La Kurosaki se enrollo con las sabanas azules y se dispuso a dormir un poco mas, sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos y recordar cuando llego por primera vez a la mansión Hitsugaya.

* * *

 _FlashBlack._

Era verano y era viernes.

Karin Kurosaki, una chica huérfana que estaba viviendo en una casa hogar para niños menores de 16 años. Ella estaba apunto de cumplir los entonces eso significaba solo una cosa, ella tendría que encontrar una familia o si no tendría que ir se a vivir con las monjas, ella no quería nada de eso solo quería ser libre como una vez soñó por suerte se encontró con su prima Caroline quien vivía en Europa, la chica le propuso que se la llevaría con ella a Inglaterra pero eso era solo una mentira.

Su prima rubia, tenia una deuda mas de dos millones de euros y Karin fue directo a la venta de personas en Francia. La habían llevado consigo a una especie de club nocturno donde había ciertas personas que tenían el poder de vender gente a cambio de una buena cifra de dinero. No es que fuera prostitución, no, eso no tenia nada que ver por así decir lo esto era mas como la venta de esclavos.

Para la mala suerte de la peli-negra fue la primera en ser ofrecida a cientos de hombres con dinero.

_ buenas noches caballeros_ dijo un hombre que estaba arriba del escenario mientras hacia una referencia.

_ sean todos bienvenidos a la venta de personas en Paris Francia, mi nombre es Alone y hoy os traigo a una hermosa chica traída desde Japón a esta venta_ el hombre trono los dedos y dos sujetos mastodontes colocaron a Karin en frente del escenario, ella sentía miedo y a la vez se sentía tonta, sabia que estos sujetos no tenían buenas intenciones, su maldita prima la traiciono y ahora ella pagaría los platos rotos.

_ Esta jovencita de 15 años, es una autentica virgen, además mirad la es encantadora_ después de esas palabras un montón de hombres comenzaron a gritar.

_ 1 millón de euros_ grito el primer hombre

_ dos millones de euros_ grito el segundo hombre

_ 4 millones de euros_ grito el tercer hombre

_ 6 millones de euros_ grito un chico albino

_ 8 millones de euros_ grito el primer hombre

el silencio se hizo en el lugar y el sujeto comenzó a contar.

_ 8 millones a la una, 8 millones a las dos..._

_ 14 millones de euros inefectivo _ grito el peli-blanco, todos los hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras el albino tiraba una maleta al escenario cubierta de dinero.

_ pero que rayos haces niño_ dijo el primer sujeto apretando los dientes de rabia.

_ mira viejo a quien le hablas _ dijo un joven chico apuesto de 19 años saliendo de la oscuridad del bar, dejando ver ese pelo blanco como la nieve totalmente despeinado, sus preciosos ojos aguamarina como zafiros y un bello rostro de un chico adinerado con buenos modales al descubierto.

_ mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro y soy hijo de Ukitake Jushiro el hombre con mas dinero en el planeta_ se acomodo la corbata negra y sonrió el albino.

_ bien si no quieren morir es mejor que me entreguen a la chica_

...

_ haha, si claro toma la es toda tuya_ Karin retrocedió unos pasos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_ vamos, que esperas jovencita baja_ hablo el hombre _ no, no quiero._ susurro ella temblando.

...

_ si no bajas en este jodido momento, todos los de aquí morirán_ amenazo fríamente el chico mientras miraba fijamente a la Kurosaki. Ella inmovilizada y apunto de desmayar se comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el.

Bajo cuidadosamente, estaba apunto de caerse pero fue sostenida por parte del chico mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba entre sus brazos para llevar se la fuera de ahí.

Salieron sin ningún problema a la calle donde lo esperaba un lamborghine negro, abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y coloco a la peli-negra adentro, el también se subió al auto y se largaron de ese maldito lugar.

CONTINUARA...

HELLO...

xD como tan xD

YA SE YA HA PASADO UN BUEN TIEMPO DE QUE NO HE ESCRITO PERO ES QUE JODER U.U NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO SORRY.

BUENO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA NOS VEMOS...


End file.
